


【鸣佐】失控

by sanmizu



Category: Narusasu-鸣佐 - Fandom, Naruto, R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	【鸣佐】失控

鸣人对佐助三天两头离开村子半载一年不着家这件事情很有意见。他感觉自己在木叶生根了，佐助却像是鹰一样早就游历过了世界各处。有些时候他还真是很怀念不是火影的日子，那个时候有着“任务”这一绝佳的借口，又有修行这一大正当理由，他跑遍的地方可不少。现在看着桌上一堆待处理的文件，鸣人只觉得自己一个头两个大，开始思考着自己是不是应该翘个班？  
“给我专心工作！”鹿丸一个文件夹拍下来:“早点完成你不就可以早点回去休息了？”  
“是是。我知道了的说。”鸣人直起瘫在桌上的身子，重新打起精神来处理文件，他想早点回家，毕竟家里有人在等他。  
等鸣人欢天喜地的扔开了最后一份文件，在匆匆和鹿丸说了声“明天见”后就没影了。

屋子里的光线比较暗，毕竟拉了窗帘，能映进来的光有限。安静的房间内带点呜咽的轻喘声变得很明显，推门进到卧室，看着赤裸地躺在床上已经浑身汗湿的佐助，鸣人开口:“我回来了，佐助。看来‘我们’处理的很好嘛。”  
佐助今天刚进村遇上了鸣人的影分身，共计四个。他们冲上来就用绳子把自己捆住带到了鸣人的住处，然后强硬的做了些准备。于是他变成了现在的状态。  
鸣人当然知道这种程度的束缚佐助很轻松就能挣开，不过加上点小道具，佐助估计想要维持基本的理智都很困难。鸣人首先取开了勒住佐助牙关的布条，随后解开绑在佐助手脚上的绳子，粗糙的麻绳果然还是在那具身体上留下了红痕。比起年轻时，被养长了的黑发因为在被上难耐的蹭动吸了汗黏在了脸颊嘴角。盖住轮回眼的额发也被蹭乱了位置，暴露出带泪的眼。  
稍抬起佐助的腿，将夹放在他两腿之间的枕头取走，灰色的内裤因为被浸湿了的关系颜色得比本来的颜色要深。脱掉那条内裤，鸣人伸手把插在佐助后穴中的按摩棒的震频又提高一档。佐助喉间发出惊细的短鸣，轻颤着射出清液:“鸣、鸣人……把它……取掉、快点……”  
佐助的声音带着情事未了的沙哑，鸣人很喜欢他这样的声音，不过，他还想听听更棒的声音。翻过内裤的反面，里面沾了不少浓稠的精液，鸣人用手指沾上一点，凑到佐助面前:“你看，小佐助，这么浓啊我说。你在外面是不是从来不会自己发泄下的？”  
“我当然会……唔……”佐助见鸣人完全没有帮自己把还插在后穴里震动个不停的东西拿出来的意思，干脆自己探手去取。  
“是吗？你就喜欢骗我，我不信。”鸣人先佐助一步触上按摩棒，毫不犹豫的把它直接抽出，突来的摩擦带来的快感让佐助一阵战栗，铃口被更多的腺液润湿，鸣人凑近伸舌舐去一些，舌尖顶在孔眼:“证明给我看，佐助。”  
“证明？……你想、让我……做什么？”顶端本就敏感，鸣人那般不解痒又更添火的做法只能让佐助越来越难耐身体深处的痒意。  
“很简单，证明你在外面也能照顾自己。简而言之就是……”鸣人顿了顿，拉了把椅子在床边坐好:“在我面前先射一次吧。”  
佐助自然听懂了鸣人的意思，他想要自己在他面前自慰然后射精。老实说这种事情佐助并不是很擅长，也许与平时的饮食和生活习惯有关系，他对这方面的欲望并不是很执着，只有在生理上必须要解决的时候才会做，每次都是草草结束。还有就是，鸣人每次都会很照顾自己的情绪，除了少年时因为一时冲动，两个毫无经验技巧的孩子胡乱的做法经历过一次大部分是疼痛的那场性事以外，其余时间鸣人都做好了功课，那样的性事多经历了两次，他也就不觉得自己动手能够很好的满足这具身体。  
“佐助？”  
“……”佐助瞪他一眼，抿唇:“你……背过去。快点！”  
“背过去我不就不知道你到底有没有好好的……”鸣人的话没说完，被佐助打断。  
“你……你看着我、我会害羞。”佐助目光游移着不去看鸣人。  
完了……这下彻底硬了……  
鸣人在心头暗叫不妙。  
本应是无法拒绝有那样可爱原因的要求的，但是唯独这次鸣人并不想顺着佐助的意思。太想他了，真的太想他了，眼睛一刻都不想从他身上移开。为什么眼睛里不能住人？要是可以的话就让佐助住到他眼里，这样就每天都看得到他了。不，要是住到了眼里，那他岂不是触碰不到他了？看得到却摸不到那还不如直接给他一记千鸟！  
“不要，今天不会那么轻易就放过你。”鸣人摇头，从橱柜中翻出了他以前的护额，单边的带子很长，在佐助脑后打个结绰绰有余。黑色的带子蒙住了佐助一瞬变得惊慌的眼，虽然他爱坏了那双眼睛，但是还是狠了狠心把它们遮住了。  
“唔……”鸣人拉着佐助的手圈住佐助自己的性器，微凉的手包住炙热时，突来的凉意让佐助身体轻颤，果然自己还是不习惯做这样的事……  
“你就当我没有在看你，做吧。”鸣人整好以暇，倚在一边盯着床铺上洁白的身子不放。那具身体迟疑了一下，开始了鸣人所期待的动作。被单被收紧的脚趾抓出褶皱，赤裸足和上面一小截洁白的小腿以及连接它们的凸起的踝骨，精致得让鸣人不禁想去吻。想要看到更多、更多，他想看到佐助更多的动作和模样，更多他都没见过的样子。  
“哈……呃……”佐助套弄的速度加快了，哽在喉间的声音被忍得断断续续，只发出几声低吟。  
“鸣……唔、鸣人……”不知道是有意还是无意，佐助克制着声音，吟出鸣人名字的音节，带着绵软的尾音，混着粗重的呼吸。  
几乎是瞬间，鸣人觉得自己的脑子猛的一炸，佐助他每次……的时候，都是这样的吗？果然一边自慰一边叫着自己名字这种事情太犯规了！  
下身被禁锢得难受，鸣人解了自己的裤子，掏出早已精神的性器，随着佐助的呼吸开始套弄。  
视线漆黑的感觉并不好受，虽说佐助的轮回眼可以透过黑色的布带看到外面。但看到反而不如不看到来得好。他刚刚才只是偷偷一瞥，就看到鸣人正对着自己自赎，失去了鸣人并没有在看他的自我安慰，佐助耻得想要逃跑。身体因为那样的意识变得更加敏感这一事实让他抓狂，身体里的空洞叫嚣着，逼他向那个自己爱着的人发出邀请。  
鸣人看着佐助的手指游向会阴，又划到穴口，沾了腺液的手指同之前被塞入按摩棒时用的润滑油一起，让手指很轻松就探进了窄穴。托了之前鸣人影分身们的福，两根手指并起塞入也没有印象中那么痛苦。  
大约是润滑剂里混着的催情剂起了作用，仅是靠手指并不能让佐助感觉到舒缓。并了腿想要抑制住那股从小腹窜到全身的快感也只是徒劳:“够、够了……唔……进……嗯、快点……”  
“怎么能耍赖呢？小佐助。你还没有……”鸣人已经坐到了床边，伸手去给佐助拨开他汗湿的头发，指腹眷恋着佐助嘴唇柔软的触感不愿撤开。出人意料的，佐助张开口含住了鸣人的手指，被软舌舔舐着、包裹着，反而是让舌头开始计较这原本属于它的特权，“想要接吻么？”  
佐助偏头去寻鸣人的嘴唇，待那片熟悉的温热覆上来了，就张开牙关让他侵进来，依旧是胡乱的吸吮交缠与初次相比几乎没有什么进步，可偏就是这样的吻让佐助觉得很舒服。那个吻以后沿着佐助的身体下去了，在脖颈和胸前停留了挺长一段时间。  
又留痕迹了……  
几乎是无奈的，佐助在心里低叹。乳首被咬住嘬吻，带着痛意的快感佐助没受住，像是幼兽一般哼鸣。上翘的尾音勾住鸣人已经紧绷的机智的弦，将它拽到极致几近断裂又猛的松开，颤动的弦发出声响，告诉鸣人不要轻易放过这个“可恶”的家伙，下一秒，就发出了崩坏的声音。  
“你就是故意的说……明明知道我忍不住还这样。”鸣人佯怒，凑近佐助的肩在那里磨蹭舔吻半天留下了一点红斑。短炸的金毛搔着佐助，弄得他忍不住的轻笑。不爽他颤动起伏的胸口，鸣人握住佐助的手，把它抽出来不让它在挡在穴口。  
大腿被分开，鸣人的鼻息扫在佐助的胯间，做好了承受性器被口腔包裹的准备，佐助确认自己不会因为被口而发出什么太丢人声音的下一秒，鸣人舔上了他的会阴，用舌头顶压了两下鼓起的那段，满意的得到佐助的性器流出腺液的回应，然后舌头顶进了佐助的后穴，模仿着性交的模样顶弄着泛红潮湿的穴口。意料之外的快感让佐助精关失守，腰挺弄了两下下身痉挛着射出了精浆。半浊的稀液溅了些在鸣人脸上，其他大都落在了佐助身上。细致的吻从囊袋一直到胸口，鸣人舐干净佐助射出的东西，倒漏出一副不满足的模样来。将那人断臂上的最后一点吻干净，鸣人开口了:“才这么一点的话是满足不了我的说。”  
“进来……笨蛋吊车尾……在让我满足你之前……是不是应该先把你捅出的篓子先解决了？”明明已经射了一次，佐助的性器却又慢慢硬起来，射精的感觉丝毫没有浇灭身体里空虚的炎。佐助朝鸣人张开腿，暗骂:“下次你再敢给我下药我就废了你！”  
“自带的，着急买的没注意。”鸣人不想和他争辩什么，急急撸动了两下就把性器顶进了佐助的穴中。  
“嗯……啊……”  
鸣人才是刚把半根送到佐助体内，软肉就迫不及待的缠了上来，紧紧包裹着自己的那根剧烈的收缩着，柱顶的小孔涌出的清液湿润了柱头又沿着柱身淌下去弄湿了耻毛。鸣人扣住佐助的腰就把他往自己这边带，性器很快就完全插进了那处。鸣人的手压在佐助的腿窝，让修长的两腿贴到胸前，鸣人则是借那处撑着身子，开始在那处抽插。耻骨拍击着臀肉，让那处白泛起红来，囊袋还贴在佐助的皮肤上，浅浅抽出一点的性器又一次狠狠捣入其中。  
“好舒服……好舒服啊佐助……”鸣人的腰动作着，让硬物一次一次的捣开佐助深处的穴肉:“里面好暖好湿……把我缠得紧紧的。”  
“……”红从佐助的脸蔓延到他的耳根，也不知道是因为听了鸣人露骨的称赞还是单纯的因为性爱而兴奋。  
“让我听你的声音佐助……想死你了……多发点声音让我听听好吗？”鸣人勾下身去亲吻佐助的鼻尖，结果对上了他变化了的眼睛。  
“吊车尾的……你太犯规了……”佐助稍稍抬起上身，很容易就吻到了鸣人。手攀上他的肩膀，不愿意轻易放开他，要不是后来实在是喘不上气难受，他也许并不愿意结束这个吻。  
鸣人侧头吻上佐助的断臂，与下身剧烈的动作不同，他吻得十分温柔，生怕扯开那层嫩皮一样，极尽他现在仅存的所有的耐心，一点点，毫不急躁地亲吻。  
“怎么办……我感觉我要是没有你就要死掉了。小佐助你要负责！”鸣人撒娇似的又吻回去，啃在佐助的锁骨留下泛红的牙印:“干脆在你身上留一个飞雷神的标记好了……随时都能抓你回来……”  
“胡说什么。你……啊——”佐助莞尔，原本还打算说什么的样子，却突然扬了颈，极难耐的吟出一声。  
鸣人自然知道那是什么意思，停了顶弄的动作抵在那处用力地研，包裹自己的软肉一阵一阵地收紧，缴得他走了些货。佐助的身体颤着射出精浆，鸣人坏心的又顶了几下就又射出两股。  
“不要了……你不要再！哈啊……”佐助的脚趾空虚的收紧，因为喜欢在佐助高潮时让他缠住自己腰的感觉，鸣人松开了自己按住佐助腿的手，上面留下了两个红红的掐印，按照往常的经验又要很长一段时间消不下去了。  
拉了佐助的腿到自己腰侧，鸣人扣住佐助的腰继续他的动作，自从修得了仙术，本就体力旺盛的鸣人如今简直就是怪物。  
挠了鸣人半边背，留下几道红痕，又狠狠啃了他肩膀几嘴想让他住手似乎完全没起到什么作用，毕竟还是催情的药剂，到了时间药效就开始退了，但是鸣人完全没有罢休的意思。混着泪的因为多次的高潮而失焦的眼看不清鸣人的样子，只能隐约看到一团金。  
“鸣人……还没吗？”翕动已经被吻得通红的嘴唇，佐助伸手想要去触摸鸣人的肩，可身体乏力得比他想象中还要厉害，掌搭上了鸣人扣在他腰间的手。  
“佐助想要什么？……想要我做什么？”鸣人抽动的速度变快了，快感依旧刺激着佐助的神经。  
“里面……你的……唔！”佐助让他托起背来抱住，那根顶进深处释放出热液。像是被那温热烫到，佐助绷紧了身子承下了所有。  
几乎是瘫在鸣人怀里，佐助甚至连骂他一句“吊车尾的”的力气都没有，脑子让爱欲搅得一团糟，浑浑噩噩咽了口鸣人送到他嘴边的凉水就睡过去了。

等到醒来估计已经是第二天正午，腿间没有什么不适的感觉，身上也没有黏腻感，就是浑身酸疼得厉害。  
我这是单挑了竹取全族吗……  
佐助忍不住质疑。  
“佐助你醒啦？”金色的脑袋从他肩后探出来了，赤裸的肩上原本见血的牙印已经只身下浅浅一层红印。  
“……”连翻身都不想，佐助侧头看了他一眼又转回去卷紧被子打算继续睡。  
“你不要不理我啊佐助。”鸣人又凑近他一点。  
“你少来！过去！”伸手推开那张过分凑近的脸，佐助坚持不睁眼看他。  
“……”惨了……昨天太得意忘形是不是惹他生气了……  
鸣人暗叫不妙。想尽了办法讨好佐助就希望他睁眼看自己一眼。佐助坚持的闭着眼，最后干脆把被子往头上一蒙把自己整个包起来。无视掉鸣人的嚎叫坚定地睡觉。  
金发的笨蛋不太适合在纵欲的早上欣赏，自带闪光果然还是太亮眼了。


End file.
